motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Fidelator (event)
This is a new type of event. To collect the required item(s), you need to build at least one of the stage vehicles. However, that does not give the item - it gives a card with a chance of it containing the item. The more vehicles you build, the better your chance of getting the item. Fidelator was sent '''back in time from the future to start a war between men and machines! '''But '''who sent him and why? So many questions, and not enough answer. For now, our priority is to '''stop Fidelator '''and '''protect mankind! __TOC__ Stage 1: From Future's Past Fidelator's arrival caused a massive public panic! Help the cops control the situation! Objective: Collect 1 Talkie-Walkie. Chances: * LOW: Build 1 Berliner Police * MEDIUM: Build 2 Berliner Police * HIGH: Build 3 Berliner Police Reward: * 2 * 5 * 10,000 * 1 Mystery Card * Cop Cab Stage 2: Infiltration Time Helping out cops is fun, but we want to take part in the action too! Lets try to sneak in. . . Objective: Collect 1 Police Hat. Chances: * LOW: Build 1 Cop Cab * MEDIUM: Build 2 Cop Cab * HIGH: Build 3 Cop Cab Reward: * 2 * 5 * 30,000 * 1 Mystery Card * Fire Truck Stage 3: Playing With Fire Fidelator is causing attacking civilian houses at random! What is he looking for? Objective: Collect 2 Clues. Chances (per item): * LOW: Build 1 Fire Truck * MEDIUM: Build 2 Fire Truck * HIGH: Build 3 Fire Truck Reward: * 5 * 5 * 100,000 * 2 Mystery Card * Rc Drone Stage 4: Spying Operation Looks like Fidelator is looking for someone. We should use drone cars to spy on him and learn about his plans. Objective: Collect 2 Tape Records. Chances (per item): * LOW: Build 2 Rc Drone * MEDIUM: Build 4 Rc Drone * HIGH: Build 6 Rc Drone Reward: * 5 * 10 * 150,000 * 2 Mystery Card * Buggy Sandy Stage 5: To The Rescue Apparently Fidelator is creating a robot army in our timeline. We need to reach out to the factories and turn them off! Objective: Collect 3 Core Engines. Chances: * LOW: Build 2 Buggy Sandy * MEDIUM: Build 4 Buggy Sandy * HIGH: Build 6 Buggy Sandy You must collect the item after each set of cars is built (e.g. build 6 cars, then collect 1 item). If you do not, you will lose all additional builds (e.g. if you build 10 cars, after you collect 1 item, you will have to start from scratch for the next item) Reward: * 7 * 12 * 200,000 * 3 Mystery Card * Spiky Sprinter Stage 6: Judgement Day Oh no! '''Fidelator found his target' and s now rampaging through the city again! We'll need a bigger gun'' Objective: Collect 3 Plasma Grenades. * LOW: Build 1 Spiky Sprinter * MEDIUM: Build 2 Spiky Sprinter * HIGH: Build 3 Spiky Sprinter Reward: * 10 * 15 * 400k * 3 Mystery Card * Meditruck Final Stage: Bye, Robot Fidelator and his army were '''destroyed '''but we still need to '''help civilians! Maybe we'll even learn about '''Fidelator's origins? Objective: Collect 3 Fidelator Parts. * LOW: Build 1 Meditruck * MEDIUM: Build 2 Meditruck * HIGH: Build 3 Meditruck You must collect the item after each set of cars is built (e.g. build 6 cars, then collect 1 item). If you do not, you will lose all additional builds (e.g. if you build 10 cars, after you collect 1 item, you will have to start from scratch for the next item) Reward: * 20 * 20 * 600k * 5 Mystery Card Mega Stage: Salvation The more '''civilians' we rescue, the more Fidelator parts we find! If we can study them, we will certainly learn more about his real master'' Objective: Collect more Fidelator Parts. * LOW: Build 1 Meditruck * MEDIUM: Build 2 Meditruck * HIGH: Build 3 Meditruck Mega Rewards Rewards prior to update 1.74: Cars to Unlock * Cop Cab (Stage 1) * Fire Truck (Stage 2) * Rc Drone (Stage 3) * Buggy Sandy (Stage 4) * Spiky Sprinter (Stage 5) * Meditruck (Stage 6) Workers for Purchase * Will B. Bach (70 ) * Rosanna Condor (550 ) * Fidelator (1,789 ) * T-CheeZ (Prize/7,720 (Listed price for purchase using cash in the future)) Past Events * July 1, 2015 * October 14, 2015 * January 30, 2016 * May 2, 2016 * November 5, 2016 * May 13, 2017 * July 19, 2017 Category:Special Event